


his ideal scene

by glitch_writes



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Kiss, Getting Together, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 04:13:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16803415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitch_writes/pseuds/glitch_writes
Summary: Even an on-the-spot confession didn’t seem the least bit terrifying when it came to Ennoshita. For Akaahi to bare his heart to the man that dominated his dreams and waking thoughts alike for months, all on a whim that the conversation had led him to, because the worst that could happen to their friendship was Ennoshita politely declining and carrying on.Audibly waxing poetic, however, was neither of their cups of tea, so Akaashi settled to start with simplicity.





	his ideal scene

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lalikaa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalikaa/gifts).



“Have you ever considered acting, Ennoshita-kun?”

“Eh?”

Akaashi was grateful for breaks on set, because he needed them to recalibrate his focus. He wasn’t one to get distracted; it was his precise concentration, in fact, that he considered his greatest asset as a setter. 

It wasn’t like him. It wasn’t like his gaze to float from the scene beyond his camera to the man leading the way. It wasn’t like his thoughts to drift to how he wanted to record the director instead, to capture the hair sticking to the director’s forehead from sweat beneath his cap brim, to capture the firm gaze from soft eyes, to capture the confidence holding up the director’s shoulders that he lacked off the set. 

Stranger still was how talking to his distraction grounded Akaashi, how the time spent alone sitting beside him in the backroom brought Akaashi back to earth. 

He took the cap off his video camera - his personal one, light-weight and high quality, expensive but worth every bit since Ennoshita introduced him to this passion he loved nearly as much as volleyball. 

“Have you considered acting?” Akaashi asked again, focusing the lens on Ennoshita, capturing the thoughtful glint in his eyes as he skimmed over the script on the table. “You understand acting better than everyone else here.”

“That’s not…” Ennoshita stared at his hands on either side of the script as if they could offer him an escape, avoiding both the camera’s and Akaashi’s intent gazes. “It’s not just understanding. It’s a talent-”

“No, it’s not. It’s a practiced skill with many intricacies you’re knowledgeable in.” He focused the camera on Ennoshita’s hands; they were a bit on the large side, palms and fingers thicker than Akaashi’s, and almost as long. Their hands would fit nicely together, Akaashi decided. “Are you genuinely disinterested, or being unnecessarily hard on yourself again?” 

A cynical curl framed Ennoshita’s lips. “Both. I guess I haven’t given it a real try before cause I never really considered it. But…” 

“But?” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to try sometime. Just to see.” Ennoshita stole a quick glance at the camera, eyes flickering to Akaashi before looking back down at his hands. “What brought this up?” 

Because Akaashi couldn’t stop watching the director, fascinated by every move, every word. He wanted to record Ennoshita instead of these others, wanted Ennoshita to star in every film and grace promotional posters across the country. He wanted to see Ennoshita in the trailers that YouTube forced him to watch. He wanted to never have to look away. 

Part of his longing, too, was in how he could tell Ennoshita just that. Ennoshita was honest and grounded, enough so that Akaashi was comfortable enough to tell him _ anything, _ anything at all, late nights of texting and Skype calls to discuss matters both profound and mundane. 

Even an on-the-spot confession didn’t seem the least bit terrifying when it came to Ennoshita. To bare his heart to the man that dominated his dreams and waking thoughts alike for months, all on a whim that the conversation had led him to, because the worst that could happen to their friendship was Ennoshita politely declining and carrying on. 

Audibly waxing poetic, however, was neither of their cups of tea, so Akaashi settled to start with simplicity. “I was considering how handsome you are. You have the looks to be a star.” 

Ennoshita’s jaw fell slack, lips parted a sliver, his wide eyes finally meeting Akaashi’s. Slowly, he shook his head with a guilty grin. “Me?” he huffed, incredulous. “You’re one to talk. You should be a model. You’re gorgeous.” 

“Thank you, but I see your attempts to avoid compliments.” Akaashi put the camera down. “We’re talking about how attractive  _ you _ are. ” 

The faintest blush crept across Ennoshita’s cheeks to compliment his grin. “That’s… But you’re…” He sighed, shaking his head again. “You know it’s hard for me to accept compliments. Nevermind from…”

Akaashi raised a brow, smirking, leaning just barely closer. “From...?”

Ennoshita hesitated, his gaze catching on Akaashi’s smile before searching his eyes. “From the guy I’m wild about.”

It was Akaashi’s turn for surprised silence. Not surprised that it was mutual - no, not after all the late nights talking, all the breaks to steal a few minutes to enjoy each other’s company, all the texts throughout the days apart for any chance to hear from each other. 

No, he was only surprised Ennoshita said it first. 

Surprised, delighted, and little competitive. 

He’d have to steal that point back with his own initiative. 

Ennoshita’s eyes flickered between Akaashi’s, waiting patiently for a response but not without the color draining from his face. “Um, sorry, was that-”

“May I kiss you, Ennoshita-kun?” Akaashi interrupted, leaning ever so slightly closer. 

Ennoshita let out another sigh - of relief, Akaashi presumed, Ennoshita’s shoulders and brows both relaxing. “Please do, before I say something embarrassing like that again.” 

Akaashi leaned in, savoring the hitch in Ennoshita’s breath against his lips for half a beat before closing the distance. 

Ennoshita’s kiss reflected him well - firm but just so, his lips soft and the content sigh escaping him softer, his hands hesitant but steady as they found their spots to Akaashi’s hair and side. Akaashi did the same, dipping one hand under Ennoshita’s jacket to wrap his arm around his side, and reaching to Ennoshita’s hair with the other, strands like silk wrapping around his fingers.

Ennoshita was the one part his lips a sliver, welcoming more, an invitation Akaashi took without hesitation, deepening the kiss, drinking in Ennoshita’s soft gasp, holding him closer-

Their phone alarms chimed in unison, and Ennoshita nearly jumped out of his skin with them. “Ah- I guess, um, that’s-” Ennoshita stuttered, fumbling with one hand to turn off his phone, refusing to let go of Akaashi’s waist with the other. “We can, um, try more of that? Later?”

“Absolutely,” Akaashi replied, leaning in to steal another kiss, but pausing a sliver away first. “Will you be my boyfriend, Ennoshita-kun?” 

“Yeah- yeah.” Ennoshita closed the distance with a kiss, chaste and sweet, pulling away slowly. “I… think your camera’s been recording this whole time.”

Akaashi glanced over to the voyeur in question, its small, red light shining back at him. “Looks like you’re right.” 

Ennoshita groaned, hiding his face against the crook of Akaashi’s neck. “Ugh, that’s so embarrassing.” 

He  _ had _ wanted to see Ennoshita on camera. Perhaps this was better than seeing him in movies - seeing a side of Ennoshita just for him, Ennoshita in his arms and melting into his kiss. “We should watch it later. Together.” 


End file.
